Werewolves, mermaids Witches whats next fairies?
by LilithAnnRose
Summary: One shots to chapters of Sterek(stiles and derek), mermaids/merman, yeti/abominable snowman, werewolves, banshees and more. Some are one shots others are unfinished until a later possible date. Unbeta read. So there will be some errors. A few ocs get thrown in. Lots to uncover in these one shots sortas. Rated teen for now.
1. Chapter 1 mershock

**UNBETA, THERE WILL BE SPELLING ERRORS OR GRAMMATICAL ERRORS IN THIS STORY. I WANTED TO ADD MORE BEFORE POSTING THIS BUT CANNOT BY PASS MY WRITER'S BLOCK. YOU HAVE BEEN FOREWARNED. NO SMUT THOUGH. I WILL BE ADDING MORE CHAPTERS AT A LATER DATE. Chapters for this one story will be labelled, one shots will not have chapters sorry for the confusion after reading in this section.**

_**CHAPTER 1.**_

The largeness of the moon before dark was quite a sight. A man was disembarking from a local boat off the coast of Australia. This man wore a checkered plaid button shirt, a pair of worn shorts and sandals, throwing his backpack on.

His body covered in small to large scars ranging from normal hard work to supernatural fights. He walked through the island taking in the beauty before his search of supernatural occurrences he had heard rumors about when he was staying on the main land.

This island was called Mako island amongst the locals. He knew it wouldn't be to long before something happened. Honey brown eyes watched as the sun started lowering further.

He was used to both the supernatural and regular world trying to break him, that was one of few reasons he was here to relax for awhile before he resumed his search. The rumors of the supernatural here seemed small fleeting urban myth he wanted to take on. A small easy surveillance of the area, maybe pick up a few samples.

The thick island forest around him as he hiked through it keeping tabs on the surrounding area. A stream had him hopping across semi dry rocks.

Feeling his ankle twist underneath him and the feeling of falling was frightening as he had no control, tumbling down a tunnel to god knows where. He growled under his breath as he was supposed to know better, he had been trained not just by the FBI but the CIA, along with people associated and not associated by any organization.

Eyes darted around trying to figure out his new surroundings as he was unfamiliar with caves under volcanic islands like this one.

He moved slowly as he assessed his injury, getting up with some strain to his leg. Moving around the tunnel was easy enough which lead him to a pool in the middle of the old volcano. Concluding the water was the only way out with his injured ankle he got into the pool. He slipped part ways into the pool as it started bubbling out of no where.

He submerged most of himself into the pool, tilting his head up he saw the full moon through the top of the volcano, bubbles rising past him as he was curious about the supernatural phenomenon. He played it off as a strange occurrence as he was so used to the supernatural world that little things like this almost seemed normal.

He took a breath before diving underneath the water's surface, kicking his legs as he moved to the underwater tunnel. He reached the coral reef before he felt a change in his legs, moving his head to look down at himself to see no a human body but that of a fish's tail and scales.

Letting out his breath that he had been holding and as he tried to keep his head level like everyone taught him. His mind went blank letting all this sink in, his body sank to the ocean floor just outside of the moon pool. His mind started thinking in hyper drive about what just happened and how it happened but nothing in his knowledge from both sides of the worlds he balanced his life in, nothing made sense of what he became.

Honey eyes blinked open as he still had to figure out where he could go from here as now this was needing to be addressed. Beacon Hills possibly if he could still get to land and use a phone to call him pack. Or he could go travel all the way home and ask the pack for help. He could try tracking Derek Hale again, he had tracked him several times when he was in training with the FBI and the CIA, his identity in the CIA was under an alias. He knew he needed their help with capturing several under the radar supernatural criminals.

He also didn't want to be a liability to the pack either as he was in a very unfortunate circumstance as it was. The pack had no idea where he had been for the last couple years as he had to go completely under. Things were never easy with the pack but he knew he could trust them to help once he was ready.

Now he was just taking a vacation from his work of finding people before they destroyed the nemetons thus killing the supernatural creatures of the land. He had no idea that there could be underwater supernatural creatures. He decided to learn about his new form as he flicked his tail moving him forwards slightly.

Never once realising he was breathing underwater until the sun started peaking over the horizon, he stayed near Mako Island for several weeks before making his journey alone over the wide ocean. Taking to helping out sea life on the way over, keeping to depths that normal people couldn't dive to when he noticed humans diving close by unless he had to hide in seaweed due to the level of the ocean.

His bright blue tail that was striped with various lighter blues and whites helped camouflage him at certain times of the day in the water. He found himself migrating with humpback whales then blue whales and then with sperm whales as he traveled. The open water could be dangerous and travelling with a group was safer then alone, he started to learn how to speak whale as he was travelling with them. He saw beaches filled with people which he stayed close to the pod and away from human eyes.

It was a long migration around the underwater world, adapting to sea life was no easy task. He spent many moon turns in the water, no real way to tell time other then the sun and moon.

But he soon found himself alone as he went further inland as his brain recognized the building formations and the United States Border of California and more.

He travelled alone as he swam up rivers as he tried to find a way to Beacon Hills after all these years away. He found himself weeks later in a lake he recognized since he once had played in these waters with human legs, his best friend always by his side.

He never saw anything like himself through his travels inland or even in the vastness of the ocean.

Reaching the surface with nerves shaking as he breached the surface. Looking up he saw it was dusk, the light slowly fading out of sight. Flicking his tail with grace which moved him closer to shore, he dragged himself onto the beach, his tanned toned arms easily lifting himself and his tail. He laid in the cooling sand and smiled as memories raced around his mind. He couldn't believe he was back after leaving to go to FBI school. The whole aspect of this was crazy, he left to get away from the supernatural world for a few months and now he was back. He rolled onto his back to look at the stars that were popping out now that it was darker out now. The air on his skin felt refreshing after being under the water's surface for so long, he flicked some water onto himself to keep himself from drying out.

He hadn't wanted to find out what could happen if he dried out completely yet, even with the whales who sunned themselves and allowed him soak up the sun on their backs he had kept water on himself.

Howling of a wolf could be heard which had the merman snapping his eyes open at the sound, another howl responded with a harsher more grutal horror sound to it. He recognized it as a werewolves howl, he moved fast which caused splashing which he growled out.

He was halfway back in the water, the water lapping around his back, his chest as he tried to conceal himself before diving back into the lake's depths. A large black wolf trotted out into the open, bright blue eyes seemed to glow in the darkness.

His honey brown watched the wolf with careful analysis, raising a hand from the water, he was gathering up water into a prepared attack just in case. He almost sank into the sand as he watched the wolf shift into a humanoid form of none other then Derek Hale. He had last seen him years ago after taking down the supernatural unsupernatural being which confused them all. But they again saved Beacon Hills.

He blasted Derek with water just out of shock then an attack which had the werewolf glaring down at the merman. He sank back into the water which covered his nose, he wanted eyes on the werewolf because he could pose to be a risk factor. Living alone for years and being beaten if he failed any training exercises had him become some kind of mute.

Derek watched Stiles from the shoreline, normally there would have some kind of remark from the younger man but he was silent. His blue eyes went to the treeline as two other people appeared, Scott and Peter. "Derek we can hardly keep up when you in wolf form. What kind of training is this?" Peter quipped.

"Not now Peter we have a different issue to deal with." Derek directed his sour glare at his uncle who threw up his hands in defense.

"What's up?" Scott looked to Derek then out to the lake and his eyes caught sight of Stiles's face half cover by water.

"How …what…..ww..where di…did you come from?" Scott tried to get to Stiles but was stopped by Derek.

"Take a closer look. He hasn't come up for air since he soaked me. That was ten minutes ago not normal for a human I'd say." Blue eyes bore into honey brown eyes challenging those words.

Honey eyes watched them as they bickered with each other, he sank backwards to get deeper just incase something happened. He was always skeptical about the supernatural world and now he had several reasons to keep himself hidden until he decided so. They were still fighting the humans who were searching for the nemetons of the world to destroy the supernatural creatures of the land.

His power came from another source, his magic and abilities came from the full moon. Tonight however was just a quarter moon so his powers were just regular strength.

Eyes moving to movement as the water rippled to alert anything that something or someone entered the beach. His eyes came to watch Peter who was moving slowly towards him "Stiles you need to breath eventually. Why not come and tell us what happened to you after you were captured by those people in Europe."

Honey brown eyes darkened at the mention of his capture in Europe, it all had been a ploy for the CIA to get there hands on him due to several things he hid and hacked into data bases to create an alias to hide his true agenda whenever he went into certain spaces.

He learned a lot from his mentors that helped him get stronger before he left them some time ago now, he glared at Peter as those memories came to surface. Not realizing that he used one of the powers he learned that came with the tail, water manipulation which had a soaked and angry werewolf.

He took a breath in as he remembered the chilly depths of the ocean he was able to search the dark depths. Remembering those chilly days so far below that the water started forming a thin layer of ice on top.

Peter was still stalking towards the merman who was almost underwater now, the layers broke off when the werewolf walked further out. "Stop" Derek's voice rang in the silence.

A head broke the surface which looked directly at Derek, he was not out of breath as it seemed to confuse the werewolves. "Ooooommmm mmmmm. Ooooohhhhh." The merman tried human speech but after so long between interactions and the surface he wasn't used to speaking much. His voice sounded more like a whale's cry above water.

"That is beyond strange." Peter took a step back not understanding what was happening.

Frowning as he massaged his throat as if in hopes of regaining human speech.

"caaaaaaammmmm fffffrrrro mmmmmmaaaakooooooo" his voice resounded through the trees and across the lake. Scrunching up his face in disapproval of his own voice.

"Have you turned part whale?" the eldest werewolf watched the merman from the shoreline, ice still forming on the lake.

"How is there ice forming when it's the middle of summer?" bright blue eyes flashed dangerously to the merman who decided to dunk underneath the water.

Three sets of eyes kept searching for Stiles but they couldn't see down to deep into the lake, it was dark and the ice started melting away, no air bubbles could be seen to indicate Stiles's location.

Hours passed slowly as the werewolves kept close to shore waiting to see if Stiles would show up again or not. They watched the lake as they had no idea what Stiles was up to as they had lost contact when he had been captured during an undercover mission.

Stiles could see the werewolves, his friends, his pack. They seemed on edge of not knowing what to do, should he show them what he was? Was there different rules for underwater supernatural? He just didn't know. He took a breath in as he saw a twinkle of light from the sun rising over the horizon.

He moved through the water with stealth, he noticed that they had fallen asleep on the sandy beach, whenever he was under the surface time just wasn't a concept. He grazed the top of the water moving slowly to the beach, eyes trained on his friends.

Moving similar to a shark in water he approached the shore, lifting a hand to form a water ball, giving a small toss, he hit Peter which the water splashed onto the other wolves waking everyone. Fangs and claws out to attack the culprit but only saw Stiles in the shallows of the beach.

They watched as he dragged himself to them, blue tail shimmering in the sun light caught those wolfy coloured eyes.

"Sooorreeeyyyyy. Beeeen sooooo looooongggg." He watched the wolves with curiosity.

Scott, Derek, Peter "well that's a fish out of water." Shrugged at the other wolves at his lame pun.

A slam of the water got their attention as Stiles used his arms to prop himself up "We had looked for you for a year and no sign, we waited another year for you, and you show up as we are just to regroup for information. You have either bad timing or excellent skills to get here. So do you know if you can go on land for long or?" the alpha informed his best friend.

"Doonn'tt knoooowww." Scales simmered in the sun as he shifted his weight, looking to Derek every so often.

Derek noticed those honey eyes would linger on him just a second too long, they watched as the merman dragged himself further onto the warming sand. Minutes out of the water seemed to dry the merman, a sea foam covered Stiles from one end to the other. The sea foam disappeared leaving in its wake a human Stiles. He had on what he wore the day he changed into a merman. His backpack was there magically, but he was missing his sandals.

"That's convenient." Peter quipped which received glares from the other two men.

"Waas aafriaad tooo trry in theee ocean allone." Stiles tried to stand but his legs soon gave out on him as he got up.

"So what are you meaning in the ocean? Is that where you have been this whole time?" Scott gave a hand to Stiles helping him stand on two legs again.

"Soomme off itt. Was with different whalles. How about we go to theee meeeeting?" Stiles inquired his voice straining against what he wanted to say.

"You sure?" Scott questioned, warm eyes darted to both Derek and Peter for any words of any type. Stiles nodded in approval.

"Alright lets get back to the vehicles then." Scott seemed a bit more energetic then before.

Stiles followed suit as they lead the way through the terrain, he had to stop a few times to rest his legs not used to having them back. He had gotten a glare from Derek whenever he stopped for to long. He just gave him a cold hard whistle which got the wolf to keep moving and not mind his slowness.

Swimming through water was close to flying in his own opinion, you were practically weightless near the surface. The dark deep had secrets that he knew he could find if he wanted to but first he wanted to see the pack.

Stiles finally made it through the brush to see two vehicles, onyx coloured cop like cars with a few added metal plates for defense.

They got into the vehicles, Stiles was watching the trees and houses as the moved into town. He recognized the area easily as he used to play in as a child. The day found him sitting in the living room surrounded by people he had known since high school. The same people who were supernatural like he was other then his dad which he didn't get a chance to say anything as he was enveloped in a rib crushing human hug.

He didn't have to worry about his body crushing so easily now that he was part of the supernatural world. He patted he dad's back before feeling the emotions he had hidden along time ago to get entrance into the CIA as Mitch Rapp a no good delinquent who was able to murder in the jails.

He was able to get in, take out the most evil of people who walked both supernatural and or the road of 'hunter'. Stiles wasn't a weakling human anymore, he was trained by assassins in America which had been a tough wake up call. He watched the room as he sat down on the floor cross legged which had taken to as most people thought of him as defenseless on the floor. He kept eyes on his friend's, Scott's pack, his pack.

"This is our monthly meeting that we have been doing for a couple years now. Since well everyone knows this, but since you went radio silence Stiles. We update each other about the information we have, pouring through what has happened over the states and more.

" We take details and make plans to help each other and others across our search and protect mission. So anyone want to start first this time around or do we want to listen to Stiles as he just returned?" Scott McCall suggested at the end.

Stiles glared at Scott, the room was silent so which meant he was actually supposed to speak and explain his situation.

Sighing in defeat, taking a single breath letting it fill his lungs, letting himself take a moment to have a feel for his voice again.

"Iiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeeeee" came out of his mouth before he closed his mouth shut with his hands.

Giggles could be heard through the room, he recognized Lydia, Kira, Isaac who was back with a red haired man who looked kinda weathered by something other then age because he didn't look old.

He took one more breath "First I finished my training with the FBI" pausing for a moment to get his voice under control "After that I left them to go undercover as I had found out about several people under surveillance with the CIA for things that I had no access to with out cracking the codes and found out they were hiding some supernatural allies and enemies alike."

Pushing his fingers through his hair to wipe it out of his face, "I went under their radar soon after to infiltrate into their jails and training programs. I created an alias 'Mitch Rapp' his background was easy, orphaned and a delinquent that served harsh justice on those in the jails. A sort of vigilante.

All the people that wanted to help our cause I got them out safely as they were good people in sticky situations. The CIA found them a threat to society as they had little training is controlling their supernatural side. I helped them find people who could help them along with protecting any others.

I gave them maps to any nemetons to protect them from being destroyed by irrational hunteeeeerrss." His last word sounded a bit more animalistic then intended. He had been fiddling with his thumbs, in the water he had been constantly moving and now he was at a stand still.

He never looked up once " I had travelled to a remote island off the coast of Australia, I had thought it would be a great break from all the stress from saving everyone. A chance to be human, away from the human society and supernatural world for a small vacation, which sounded nice until I found myself down a slippery cave underneath the volcano."

He took a pause as his throat felt dry and sore from disuse, he got up from the floor with shaky legs making his way to the open kitchenette. Taking a glass and filling it with tap water, silence from the group was making him tense which had an unlucky effect of the water spritzing him in the chest.

A groan came from him before hitting the floor showing everyone what he was when he was in contact with water. The glass shattering around him as it had fallen as he had, he felt hands almost hovering over him instantly. He knew these hands "I'm fine." Croaking out a response as he looking up as best as he could at Derek. Everyone was standing at the ready as he could see from his view.

He closed his fist in the way he could camouflage from the naked eye, he found out he could do this when he was alone in shark infested waters. He had powers over the water molecules which helped him survive when he couldn't be with the whales.

He closed his eyes and let himself be seen again, he had to remember they were safe to be around.

Looking up with pleading eyes for something to drink, he saw a glass of water for him as he took it in a large gulp with not even needing to breath. Feeling a hand slide how his tail made him shiver, shaking the goosebumps away. His tail flopped with the shake making the hand stop from feeling his scales.

" Thanks, Sorry about the mess." Hand gesturing to the water and glass on the floor.

"No worries, let's move you before you accidentally cut yourself with the glass." Derek tried to lift the merman up but Stiles barely even budged making him giggle.

"Guess I'm not my 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bones with the only defense of sarcasm anymore." Stiles quipped.

"No more like a ton of whale blubber." Derek retorted.

Stiles scowled, taking his chance to show them all he had strength and stamina from his years apart from the pack. Holding himself up was easy, his peck muscles showing strength, he pushed himself backwards with flopping noise of a fish on land. Being careful of the glass as he wiggled before shrieking in surprise. He was being lifted in the air by Derek, Scott, Theo, and Liam "You weren't kidding Derek, Stiles did you happen to swallow a whale or something?" Liam jokingly spurted out.

Stiles grunted in response as being lifted off the floor, he was carried over to the leather couch. A crush of wood snapped everyone's attention to the couch as it was Stiles full weight that seemed to push the limit of weight on the couch.

"Oops." Stiles shrugged from where he lay.

"So how did this happen?" Lydia's hand hovered just over his tail almost touch it, mesmerized by the colours and different hues.

"I stayed close to the island for a couple moon turns, I think it had to do with the lunar phase along with the volcano somehow. I don't really know as I didn't intend to stay for more the then few months to recoup.

I moved out from the reefs to open waters, finding myself alone which is the reason for this scar here." Running a finger down his left side along his hip.

"A tiger shark tried to get me from above, didn't see it until last minute. I have scars all over as you can plainly see, they are from missions mostly, abducted a few of the cases the rest are from the water.

I learnt my lesson and stayed in whale pods to keep safe from predators like that." A sea foam covered Stiles and disappearing just as fast, Stiles was once more with legs and clothes.

"That's so cool. Never seen a transformation like this before." The red haired male besides Isaac whispered loud enough for people to hear who had super hearing.

Stiles chuckled at the seemingly naïve pair, the two seemed so comfortable with one another which probably took quite some time to do for the werewolf.

"Sorry didn't mean to sound so naïve, my mother had surrounded herself with both worlds on land. Had no idea there was another supernatural world out there." The ginger haired man informed them.

"There are also witches and vampires out there among other scary things that could rip a wolfed out werewolf apart." The man shivered at that single thought. The gingered man smiled a toothy grin, he was not your average person as his hair was put into a loose bun. Freckles adorned his face which had the younger werewolf smiling up at the man, a rather sizable arm rested over Isaac protectively.

Stiles nodded as he himself had encountered numerous supernatural folk on land mostly. He had glimpsed a few oddities in the water but he was not quick enough to catch them.

"True to that notion of not knowing all that goes bump in the night or day right?" he tried to get a laugh out of the group.

"So back to the story, I kept with the whale pods mostly migrating around the world. I kept some time with the moon turns mostly. I have lost track of time when I went over 5000 feet below the surface, I tagged along with these amazing whale sharks. They migrate without being detected by the boats or satellites as they dive so deep that no signal gets to their tags.

So it's hard to say how long I was in the pitch black waters for, well enough time to get used to them of course." Talking a breath as he held onto the water glass he was given.

"Do you happen to have food? I'm starved." Looking at the pack hoping they were hungry also.

Several stomachs grumbled loudly enough.

Everyone other then Matt stared at Stiles who had ordered from the only sushi place for just himself.

They themselves had several pizzas to choose from.

"Isaac its rude to stare, and its not kind to stare while someone is eating." Matt was loud enough to get everyone's attention away from the merman who smiled sheepishly at the group.

"Everybody has their own eating habits for any kind of reason. Most of us tend to burn through calories easily enough. Others consume throughout the day compared to eating three big meals a day. Supernatural beings can consume half their weight in food a week. Also depends on what you eat also." Matt took a bite from his pizza slice, hand on Isaac's shoulder fingers rubbing gently.

"So Matt how long and you Isaac been together?" Stiles inquired the duo.

A big grin brightened the red head's face, Isaac blushed a reddish colour which tipped his ears. A chuckle from the red head made them all look at him, he never looked like someone who could laugh at all.

"Technically we aren't together together until he says, I am his anchor, his everything, I'm what he needs me to be. His safe place, his person." A wild glint could be seen in though dark eyes, a spark of possessiveness. Matt would do anything for Isaac and it only took one look into those eyes to know it.

"How do you help the pack?" Stiles fired another question to Matt who had whispered into Isaac's ear that no one was able to hear. Isaac nodded sheepishly "He's here because of me actually. I was on the run after a pack brutality chased me. Matt was kind enough to buy me lunch at a local café. He took me in for awhile as I recovered from several things."

Matt had a protective hand on Isaac's shoulder which seemed to steady Isaac.

"As to your question about how I help the pack, it's quite easy really. I'm part werewolf and witch. My mother taught me what I know about being a witch, they are my naturally born gifts which do heighten during the full moon which has helped with keeping not just the nemetons safe but keeping humans away from sensitive parts of the world.

I have come in contact with more things then most usually. Mostly land creatures and demons of the night then things in the water. I have a massive collection of books on things that most didn't realize existed. There is still loads to teach not just this pack but humans like your father." Matt looked around at everyone as he was talking but landed on Stiles.

"I thought only hunters kept records on 'beasts and monsters'." Stiles had shifted as Matt's eyes glowed an orange colour compared to the usual colours of werewolf eyes.

"There is a lot that still remains undocumented." Matt shrugged, fingers playing with Isaac's shirt unconsciously.

"Understood. So what is going to happen now?" Peter spoke up, he had been quite quiet as him and Matt were speaking.

Stiles looked to Matt out of the corner of his eye who put a finger to his lips silently saying be silent for now and he will answer later.

"Well we go back to protecting everyone and the nemetons. Maybe learn some more things about the ocean's supernatural." Scott voiced up the plans which took about half an hour.

Stiles was on stand by until they could see what he was capable of and what he knew other then what he had been said.

Everyone left to go onto their assignments.


	2. Isaac Lahey

I do not own any of the teen wolf characters. Isaac Lahey meets someone who will be important to him. Isaac was dropped off far from beacon hills by Chris Argent.

Not edited or beta edited. You have been forewarned

**Chapter 1 nightmares**

Dark haunted eyes held so much fear as he realized he was once again locked in the freezer located in a basement. No help was coming, no one could hear his screams.

Nails scratching at the enclosed walls, begging to be let out.

The air was stale, next to no air flow other then the nail sized holes in the top of his imprisonment.

Choking back sobs of fear, his throat trembling from his laboured breathing.

He had been locked in here for a small thing he assumed, his father had been in such a rage more usually than not.

Blackness turned into his father, the space around him vanished into inky darkness making him fall onto solid ground.

His father surrounded him with unease, towering over him. Simple words were used as a double edged sword.

Nice in front of company of people but soon got twisted into ugly disasters later once alone.

Huddled away from the enraged man never helped but made things much worse. Also speaking to agree or disagree never worked either, nothing appeased his father.

He screamed when someone touched his arm bringing him out of his slumber. Trying to curl away from the hand that barely touched his arm.

His eyes wide with fear as he frantically looked around trying to piece together and why he wasn't waking to his father's rough handling after being in the freezer.

The brightness meant daylight, sun shone through dark coloured silk curtains, dark mahogany walls didn't make you feel trapped but at ease.

Light filtered through crystals by the windows casting rainbows all over the room.

Locking eyes with green made him stop, it calmed him for some reason.

This hand that was still gently on his arm didn't try to hold him or hurt him, those eyes were calm and collected. Easy to read body language told him he had nothing to fear physically from the green eyed man. The warm hand was comforting.

The hand retracted once he calmed down from his nightmare which had felt all to real, he watched as the man got up and started to walk away. He wondered why he stopped when he looked down to see his own hand holding onto the other's shirt rim.

He looked to his hand which was slightly bruised still from the one werewolf pack he remembered coming across just this week. Fingers flexed away from the grip he had on the man's shirt which smelt like something floral. Sniffing the air, sniffing his fingers which smelt of bruising and poppies and lavender mostly.

Slowly looking up to catch green eyes watching him with slight amusement, a smirk on those lips he noticed were not to thin or plump. Why was he looking at his lips when studying the man's face, freckles covered this man from what he could see: covering his face mostly while only sparling on his hands and neck.

"Thank-you" he mumbled quickly looking away after catching the other man's eyes.

"No worries. Everyone has nightmares at times." The mans voice was soft in volume but silvery with a matter of fact tone. It seemed to him that this man knew what he actually meant on what he voiced. It also seemed that he knew exactly what to say.

"Breakfast is ready if you think you'll be able to eat right now, don't need to force yourself though." His voice was soft but commanding at the same time.

It reminded him much like Scott McCall, the alpha werewolf with a rag team pack. Scott had been so understanding as an alpha after a few fights, but he was also very much in charge when the time arouse.

He nodded to let the man know he heard him as he moved gingerly as he felt muscles pull every which way. He had been beaten quite roughly before running off which left him with a few broken bones that have turned into bruising. Speed healing only could go so far.

He shuffled himself to the eat in kitchen watching as the ginger haired man plate up eggs, sausages and bacon.

A popping sound had him unconsciously jumping out his skin, "Sorry just the toaster." He heard him apologize.

Watching as bagels were plated also by careful hands. Nothing on his plate was touching any other food. He smiled at that little thought as his stomach spoke for him.

"I don't usually have guests over often, I thought it would be easier to put what you like on your own food if it wasn't touching. I know some beings don't like their food touching soo…." The man's voiced ran off once he sipped at a mug.

It smelt aromatic darkness with a swimming sense of creaminess.

"Would you like to try a sip?" the mug was slowly handed to him, it was a basic plain red mug with a creamy tan coloured liquid. He slowly took the mug and taking a careful sip of the hot drink.

Eyes widened at the flavorful coffee, the darkness of the coffee and the creaminess of the cream along with hints of vanilla and chocolate seemed to stick to his tongue.

Handing the mug back to him before drinking more but was stopped when he saw the man drinking from another red mug but this one had white patterns on it.

"Mornings are just easier with a nice mug of mocha." He smiled around his mug which made the younger man blush.

"Um… I was wondering umm… what was your name again?" his voice shaking and uncertain, eyes staring at the drink in his trembling hands. He didn't know what this man's plan was or how he reacted to questioning.

A slender freckled hand laid on top of his hand gently to stop the trembling.

"Questions are all fine here, nothing for you to fear other then your own thoughts. But my name is Matthew Jensen." He retracted his hand ever so slowly. His words were said so softly and easily that they couldn't be rehearsed before hand. This man across from him seemed quite like a free spirited person.

"So why did you take me in?" his own voice felt clammy, nervous about the answer.

"Why not? You needed a safe place, food, a place to heal without human eyes. Your broken bones seem to have healed some." He ate as he talked but never at the same time. His eyes never wavered.

"Human's can get a tad bit intrusive if something is not to their normal. I prefer to let everyone have their normal around me, creates a better atmosphere I believe. No one is normal, but unique in a lot of different ways. Even in the community I'm in its not really a popular subject." A small smile with solemn look.

"Wishful thinking" Matthew had turned to look outside, a shocked look before he could say anything, surprise in his eyes and a mouth open about to say something but a doorbell ringing had him theoretically jumping to the ceiling.

"Sorry, forgot she was coming by for a special order." Apologetic look as he scampered to the door to let a woman in her fifties in. Matthew's voice was soft and silvery again as he spoke with the woman as he got a rectangular box from a desk filled with herbs.

"Here's your order for this week Mal." She thanked Matthew as she left.

His eyes scouting the room, it smelt very much like he was outside instead of being stuck inside a tiny closed off room. It had an open space concept, the couch he had been on was in the middle of the room and no t.v. could be seen, a very soft vibe kept his senses calm.

Crystals, tapestries of forests, herbs dried and alive around the place.

"I have a lot of customers who can only come by at certain hours due to restrictions of their clan or pack." Matthew explained as he sat back down.

He looked to him as he sat down at his seat again.

"I'm in neutral territory so its easier to accommodate a lot of the different surrounding beings. A lot need help for outside sources, humans just don't know their way around natural medicine much anymore. Having so many people in the know circle is quite small with humans." His smile was at ease not once fake he noticed.

"What are you?" slipped his lips but he didn't flinch as bad when he heard a light laugh come from Matthew.

"That's something complicated sort of, I'm a werewolf like yourself but unlike you I was born to this life. I can smell the difference between the two. The are extremely hard to tell if you don't know what your looking for, I'm also a witch. I play on neutral grounds just like my mother. Never quite picking a side."

A playfulness with that silvery tone sent shivers down the other's spine.

**Chapter 2 meeting**

"I can't really remember the past couple of days? Could you help jog my memory?" Isaac asked the man.

"It wasn't very climatic like a bunch of werewolves or fairies. It was just in a local café." Matthew explained to Isaac.

A small town hidden from big corporations held a small quaint little café where the locals stopped for their cup of coffee before work.

This was also the café in neutral territory by chance, a lone werewolf male sat in a far corner spot hoping to not have to interact with too many people. He gently held his black cup of coffee, he preferred sweeter things but he needed to save what little money he had.

A red-haired man walked in; his scent was different as if mingled with two familiar scents. A wolf and something similar to a storm.

His eyes followed the man as he watched him order at the counter and chatting the staff up while he strode over to stand in front of him.

"Mind if I join you?" Bright green eyes along with a comforting smile had him nodding his head in approval. "You're safe here, not a lot of others come around these parts of town. Neutral territory can get bloody sometimes. Most of the time now is occupied by normal humans. No local packs enter here, me on the other hand; I come and go as I please with out to much hassle" shrugging of his leather coat.

"Hope I'm not intruding to much? Name's Matthew Morgan. Also don't have to worry about me letting the local packs or covens about your whereabouts. Also, if you need a place to stay the night, I have an extra space. It's up to you though." A waitress came over with a mug that smelt sweet and spicy, setting the mug down gently and taking her leave.

"Not to be rude or anything but you don't even know me or who I am. I probably don't smell good, probably like a runaway or something" scratching behind his own ear "I could be a killer for all you know or some kind of peeper or pervert… or somebody who abuses drugs or…." A warm gently hand on his quieted his rambling. His voice had been wavering with anxiety and the stuttering from being anxious seemed to seep away with just a simple touch.

"You just proved yourself wrong by your ramblings, also I can't seem to stop helping those who need help" taking a sip from the mug with a content sigh "Also I have a knack for knowing these things."

Isaac just sat there with a loss of words for this stranger who seemed to know the staff here which meant that this man lived here in this small rural town away from prying eyes.

Isaac tracked every movement the man made which didn't help with his paranoia, he knew that this man wasn't human from the way he moved to the way he smelled.

Green eyes locked with his and something seemed to click, slide into place, make sense of why he felt no fear in his presence. This man would never hurt or cause him any immediate harm, this man was his mate? Confusion as to his findings.

"Have a sip it'll help with the nerves, you have been running for who knows how long you've gone with scraps of meals." His voice soft and whispery as not to spook him.

He slowly nodded, taking the mug in both hands feeling its warmth before taking a sip, hot chocolate with a mix of chai tea made into a latte was one of his favorites. Looking up through his fringe to look at the man across from himself. Matthew was already holding another mug with something that smelt spicy yet sweet which confused him.

"Mother's secret recipe that I taught one of the local baristas to make for me" A grin could be seen from the edges of the mug. "If your hungry you can have half if you'd like?" Matthew motioned to a bagel sandwich.

Without hesitation grabbing half of the bagel with one hand while keeping the warm mug in his other, taking a big bite which made him moan with hunger.

His eyes went to the plate with the other half which had been pushed towards him from the occupant across from him. A palmed hand which meant that he was allowed the other half of the food if he desired it.

Reaching the hand away from the mug to slowly grab the other half and met no snide or cruel remarks, no hand hitting or anything of that sort.

"After that I brought you with me to my work, I own a small business in the human public's eye. With my reach into the supernatural community here, it has taken a huge turn for a good living. Everyone respects the rules in my neutral territory which are to respect life and never spill blood"

Matthew sighed "But that doesn't mean they like each other or go out of their way to protect one another. It just means they are civil while they are on neutral territory. Thankfully no one has started troubles in a while though. It can get nasty fights without spilling blood. I usually intervene at that point." Rubbing the back of his neck, glancing at the ceiling remember several accounts of squabbles when a customer decided to show up early while there was another being from another clan picking their items up.

"So, I take it your busy with all the species around here then?" Isaac questioned from underneath his fringe. He liked hearing this man talk about others and helping them as best as he could, something in his heart told him that this man was a gentle soul.


	3. A yeti farmer chapter 1

Stiles is a farmer and a yeti in this two parter. Unbeta read. Just something i had on hand reall . Not finished either.

The acres of land were torn up from the recent tornado as a man stared down at the ruined soil beds of his crops. He needed those crops to help with the farm bills, he still had cash flow into the farm to keep it running but this pushed things back several months. With a heavy weighted sigh, he rolled his shirt sleeves up and started righting things that could easy be fixed.

Hours passed as he covered his eyes to look up, the noise of a motorcycle had him glaring at the driver. The farmer hadn't seen anyone from town since yesterday's storm, figuring that everyone was also working on putting the town back into one piece again.

His eyes on the motorist who just turned into his driveway, taking long strides to meet this stranger head on. The motorist wore all black leather, taking his helmet off to reveal a rugged face with black hair, a small black beard trimmed for neatness.

"Hello. Do you happen to know the owner of this farm?" the man got off his motorcycle with ease.

"Well I better know. It's my farm been so for quite sometime." Crossing lean muscled arms against a partially opened shirt revealing a couple long jagged scars. His own face he knew scared some of the tourists or passer by people, another two scars decorated half his face. It was as if he was scratched by a creature, both started from his forehead moving down to his chin diagonally. One of those scars was broken into three due to his nose.

He had a faint scar on his upper lip due to the farm work he did, honey brown eyes looked into green gem eyes with fierceness. He wasn't just a regular farmer, he grew things to help protect the town from supernatural events.

Those green eyes had checked him out as he surveyed the area. " That's great. I wanted to ask you for a job. You probably know my sister Cora? But she told me to find you. I just need a break is all." The dark stranger explained but never gave his name.

"Cora. What as in Cora Hale? Where is she, you better know as she owes me." The farmer took a more aggressive posture.

"That's one reason she sent me. Apparently she wanted help to repay a debt but wouldn't say why. Two is she wanted to help her brother get away for sometime. Oh totally forgot to introduce myself; I'm Derek Hale." Green eyes seemed dull, a leather cladded hand reached out.

A slim sun kissed hand took the offered hand squeezing it good "I'm called Stiles around here. Also since Cora is your sister I'll let you know that I know your secret. Some of the locals won't know; its another story. For now since your taking her place you can take the guest house over the garage in back. Need you to help fix what the tornado tore up." Pointing with his thumb back to where the guest house would be.

"I'll be out here cleaning the debris so better be quick. Extra work clothes are in the drawers so get to it." Taking charge was his strong suit as his father used to be chief of police until recent years due to the supernatural. Derek nodded as he took his bike to the back of the house to see a small but decent garage.

Stiles lifted big broken down trees off the ground with ease and practice, having the farm helped ease the overactive parts of his brain. He was diagnosed with ADHD when he was just a kid, but once living with knowledge of the outside world helped keep the town safe and his mind at ease.

Took years to so but he got there and now he was almost like everyone else expect for his stamina.

Derek came into view as he was logging another rather large tree trunk with charred marked from getting blasted with lightening, the dark haired man almost slack jawed. "Come on we don't have all day. It's almost time to get dinner started." Throwing the piece into the cutting pile for fire wood.

"This will help during the winter at least." He knew most people would stare in wonders as he hauled heavy broken trees. "Your probably good but the towns people not so much." Letting information slip but never the secret as he knew ears and eyes could be peeping in as the local children loved playing in the woods around his place.

"I keep to myself mostly other then the occasional visit from a friend much like yourself. Now we just need to retill land mostly, you know how to use a rotary tiller?" Stiles stretched his back.

It was easier with Derek's help clearing the field from the debris and faster which gave them the chance to do more work. "Um. Not really." Shifting weight as he dropped the last bit of branches at the chopping site.

"Ok. I'll work the tiller while you chop those bigger branches into fire wood then we can have dinner."

The week sees them through the clean up, they hadn't had a need to go to town and by Saturday the Pack show up.

Derek watches from the field as Stiles hugs a man with a crooked jawline but could smell that he had the same wolf smell that his own family had.

Watching as Stile's picked up a small girl who giggled in his arms, not afraid of him. He was gestured at a couple of times by the grown men. The group consisted of three males and two females adults who didn't smell human. One of the females was holding a bundle which Stiles smiled and hugged the female.

Stiles waved goodbye to the local pack, his friends as they left before it got dark out. He smiled as he went back to work, "That's my friend's pack. He was bitten years ago, hunters tried to enter town a few times but the locals help shoo them away. So I think by now the debts been paid in full. Thanks for all your help. If you want to see bout the pack its easy enough to find them."

Derek couldn't help but think that Stiles was being secretive like always; saying half truths about those around him. He had seen others like him since leaving Cora in the big city half a month ago, he never realized how much farmers had to work just to making a living.

"You don't seem to be the type of person to like solidarity. Why not .." he was cut off but Stiles glaring at him. Derek knew then that this was not an issue to be spoken about yet.

"So Where do I go to visit them?" seconds pass as the younger scarred man took a moment to think before telling Derek something.

"They live on a farm just south of here. I can take you today as I have to make a trip to town anyways."

It was a long silent drive in the old pick up truck, green eyes watched the dense trees scatter widely around still needing to be cleared.

Stopping off in town only to unload supplies for local businesses, the locals looked at him with disapproval or apprehensiveness. Stile's waved him off about it 'new' people being strangers and dangerous until they get to know you. He knew Stile's was right as he looked dark and menacing at times, his sister nicknamed him 'sourwolf'.

Derek was ushered into a rather large farm house by a woman he recognized from the other day "Name's Malia. I'm Scott's wife. So I'm guessing since Stile's brought you here himself that your going to stay for a few days after dinner." Her eyes not on him as he turned to look in the same direction.

Stiles was on the ground pinned by several kids laughing "Wish he came down off that mountain more often. Could use the extra hand around here." Malia elbowed Derek in the arm as gesture of friendship of sorts. "Scott will be back soon. The guys went into town to grab a few supplies for camping." She left him to go help in the kitchen but was shoed out quickly by the other woman.

"I tried to help. Just not a cook I guess." It was kind of nice to see people act so familiar around him.

"Uncle Stiles, Uncle Stiles look look." a children got close to the man's face who looked at the kid as his eyes started glowing bright yellow. "wow cool buddy." Stiles gathered up all the children before standing up. A few let out laughter while other shrieked at the change of height.

"I'm going to eat you all. You'll taste so fresh roar." Using a rather silly voice he started; others laughed and told him that he'd getting a stomach-ache from all the hair and stuff. He let them down easily and they all scrambled which way going to play on their own.

"Maybe it's me who needs a break." He huffed as he strolled over to them with a child still clinging to his leg. "Maleka leave Uncle Stile's alone. He is probably to hot now to want to continue playing."

"But Mama. I wanna see his eyes. Not like yours, like the night sky."

"That's very true his eyes can be like the night sky. But showing true eyes is different for him." Malia scooped the young child.

"Hey Maleka maybe during the winter you can see me. Not sure if you'll be able to see me in all that snow though." Stiles ruffled Maleka's hair who nodded.

Derek watched and knew he wouldn't get a straight answer yet be he would ask later. "So you guys go camping often?"

"Mostly on full moons really. Take the kids up to Stile's place, its more remote in the mountains then here." She looked to him. "The adults go hunting while the kids sleep in safety."

"Like full shift or just half shifted?" he was quite curious now.

"Only a few of us can fully shift. But it's difficult in front of him." Her head made a subtle nod to Stiles who was entering the kitchen.

He came back to them with a grin on his face, Derek knew then he wanted to see more of that smile.

"Why can't I stay here? Why are you forcing me to live with the pack?" his fangs showed as he snarled at Stiles who simply was sipping a cup of coffee, he glanced up from the yesterday's newspaper. Raising a brow as if questioning if the raven haired was done with his rang.

Huffing as he took a seat in front if the man who had taken him in, he waited patiently as possible.

"Now Sourwolf. Since it is so nice to have a conversation with an adult, I'll now tell you why. One is that Cora's debit is paid in full. Two is that winter comes early up in the mountains even this low on the mountain. Three I find it in my place to help people when I can, and what you seek I can not give. But I can help guide in the direction you might seek. You choose your path Derek.

And four it's because you need to learn how to move forward, be taught by those around you." A hint of sadness was only a blip in those honey brown eyes.

Derek stared at Stiles wondering how this man could so easily judge him with the week he has known him. But curious as to how the man knew so much about him that it kind of gave him chills.

Later the week he was moved in with the pack after a heated argument with the farmer, he found out that only a hand full was like him in Scott's pack; while the others were various in supernatural powers. Malia he found out was a werecoyote and Kira was a Kitsune who went to the dry lands to help her control her powers. Lydia was a strawberry blonde who came and went as she pleased, she owned a local bistro which kept busy with the pack constantly going; he found out she was a banshee.

Everyone kept him in the dark as to what Stile's was, it was nerve racking. He held out with the fall harvest, the full moon wasn't lonely or sad as the kids kept him busy during the evening.

The first snow storm hit the mountains without warning or delay, no one could check up on the mountain farmer. Green eyes wondered why none of the pack seemed to budge to help their friend and when he asked they just told him one excuse after another. 'no one dares to plow the mountain roads till the storm dies down" to "he can handle a snow storm." Derek was almost red with rage at how calm they were.

He was stopped on numerous attempts to go to the mountain farmer just to see if he was alright. He had to shift to full wolf to even get by the Mccall pack as snow started drifting down from the mountain. Getting through the biting blizzard was not easy and he lost his way several times before he could admit that going up the mountain alone without help was stupid. He would and could hear his sister harp in his ear, the snow almost blinding him; his sense of smell was dulled from the freezing temperature.

He stopped dead in track trying to get his bearing but everything was just white, his senses didn't help as nothing had a scent. His black form shaking from the snow packed fur, his usual hot running temperature was now working against him.

A big white figure came through the trees, moving silently through the blowing snow, pitch black eyes noticed a sleeping wolf. Letting down the bundle of logs it was carrying to pick up the massive wolf with ease.

Through heavy lidded eyes the wolf could feel the warmth of a fireplace, opening his eyes he saw that he was covered thick furs by a rather large fire place. He couldn't remember anything after the blizzard.

"Your actually in my living room. Good to see wolf senses suck in the winter times." A rather sarcastic familiar voice came from behind him. "You made my trip outside very troublesome. I lost a rather nice bundle of firewood. But Derek don't follow me. I'll be back soon."

He watched as the younger man left the house in the middle of a blizzard in only a pair of shorts. The dark haired man was just stunned but he knew he couldn't leave the warmth of the fireplace, he maybe a werewolf but he knew he had been on death's door when he was helped. He sat there with eyes on the door for a while listening to the snow storm raging outside.

He was startled awake by the front door swinging wide open, icy wind blasting through the huge white hulking form. He had never laid eyes on something so white or huge other then other werewolves. Green eyes met with black eyes, his gaze went down to see identical scars that Stiles had of his own face and arms. No horns like the legends have said or overly awkward sized feet to their body. No Stiles had rather large feet but he also wasn't small either, reaching above eight feet tall probably unhunched. Large muscles could be seen through the white fur covering his body, his face was structured between a cat and a human.

Stiles moved slowly, closing the door behind him, he knew this was going to come out of the bag eventually. His ears flicked as the wind seemed to die down slightly, his pitch black eyes were unique even to yeti as most of his species has bright blue eyes.

Knowing that his stature now made sense to the werewolf, lowering his bulky body so he was sitting in front of the stunned man. "I'm part Yeti on my mother's side of the family." Speaking slow so not to bite his own tongue with his teeth which happened quite a few times when he had been younger.

"This was one reason to why I sent you to the Mccall pack. The other reason was so I wouldn't have to haul around a cold sour wolf. I needed to have all my senses to keep my herds and flocks alive so I kinda push you to my friends. I hope you did learn a few things from them though."

Hooded Green eyes kept trained on the yeti in front of him who seemed so out of place. "You have farm animals?" the only thing to leave from the werewolf's mouth. He was quite shocked to hear any of this really. When he had been living with Stiles he hadn't seen any sign of farm animals.

"Actually no. Not your typical herding farm animals. I keep a watchful eye on the deer, yak herds along with the many flocks of birds that come through here. A flock just left before the snow storm thankfully."

Dark eyes melted into honey brown as the yeti shifted back into a humanoid form, white fur clung to his forearms, his calves had fine white hair while his chest was open which had a white trail line down his stomach. Thick white fur covered his personal area quite well, his usual brown hair that covered his scalp was silvery white; he reached out to touch the other man's forearm to feel the yeti's fur.

It was amazing smooth and soft, he had been thinking it would have been course and rough. Muscles were tense under the fur as his hand felt those lean muscular thighs.

"Hhuuu huu." A cough caught Derek as the werewolf retracted his hand. A light seemed to flicker through those darkened eyes which his caught for only a glimpse.

"Derek I'll see you in the morning." Stiles closed his eyes only to reveal on how exhausted he actually was, he watched as more fur receded into the man's body which uncovered scars he only saw partially when they had been in the fields working.

The wolf only nodded his approval for sleep as he was still dozy himself.

The coldness woke Derek up in the early morning as the fire had died out couple hours before. Noise from the kitchen caught his attention, a warm scent of blueberries had him by the nose. Reaching the kitchen as he kept the fuzzy blanket for warmth. His eyes sparkled at the sight of blueberry pancakes being made along with blueberry muffins "Thought you could enjoy a warm breakfast after coming out this way to check up on me." Stiles turned his head so Derek could see his face before turning his attention back to placing bacon into a skillet.

The wolf sat down at the kitchen island not even hesitating to do so unlike before when he had first arrived. They seemed to kind of click after the first few weeks he lived with the yeti. His wolf hummed in approval with this warmth around the house even though the actual temperature was just below freezing which would make complete sense after finding out that Stiles in fact was supernatural.

Stiles kept to himself from everyone but Derek seemed to want to stick around even after witnessing a full on transformation. He knew werewolves didn't mind his presence but seeing and living with one was completely different.


	4. Ice age yeti (one shot)

(One shot only, not brta read, )

Blinding snow covered the United States, blizzards hit the North while the South was bombarded with wind storms. People were trapped in doors by these supernatural storms.

Beacon Hills was the first of many towns to have the blizzards lift to a dusty snow fall, the wolves took to the streets to help as many people as they could. Having hot blood coursing through their bodies kept them from freezing.

Having supernatural beings that cared for those of all kinds helped the community in this crisis of an ice age. The born wolf followed the true alpha as they plowed through waist deep snow, their destination the Sheriff's house to pick up their reliable spazzy genius.

A low gruttle growl stopped them in mid step, wolf eyes glowing trying to pinpoint the direction it came from. Keeping low to the snow was easy. They kept moving forwards till they saw the house they were going to, a mound of snow seemed to be in front of the house; looking like a poorly made igloo.

Pausing as another gruttle growl which sounded closer then before caught them off guard as they had been looking out for anything that could match that noise.

They were not expecting a white furry eight foot beast to rise from the snow. It shook off the snow, pupil less black eyes bore into their glowing eyes. A grin appeared on its wide mouth revealing thick sharp tusks and teeth. "You're here. Finally can show you this." A big paw like hand jestered his body of whit thick fur.

Those claws were pitch black along with the hand it was attached to. The voice was husky and deep as if it wasn't used to talking with large tusks.

" who are you?" the true alpha looked questionable at the white furried beast who shifted awkwardly on hits huge feet. "are you big foot?" the born wolf looked into those black eyes.

"Only he wishes to be this handsome, no. Its me Stiles." Sarcasm dripped of the yeti's tongue "I wasn't joking when I said I was an abominable snowman back then. Winter's here are not really cold enough to change me physically usually. However the snow storm for the past week was able to transform me fully. The climate change though is not good for the humans, I have several people inside keeping warm."


End file.
